Chicago District
The Chicago District is the Underground that spans all sides of Chicago, including the suburbs nicknamed "Chicagoland" in Illinois, United States. Current Standing Officers Producer – Sleep, a girl who appears around the age of twelve or thirteen. Her face shows almost no expression at all, and she rarely ever interferes with the work of the Game, but prefers to watch from a measured distance. No one knows when or where Sleep originally came from, as she has existed as long as any other Producer. Composer – Coraline, a sweet young woman, appears around the age of sixteen. Her relationship with Sleep is unusual, as the Composer acts like both an older sister and a daughter of the Producer. She watches the Game often with Sleep, although shows her face post-Game. Conductor – Trixy Evans, who died when she was twenty. Trixy is a fiery fox noise reaper, with absolutely no intention of stopping her reign as Conductor. As the longest-lasting Conductor since Linus, she rules with a firm and powerful hand and takes much pleasure in players’ pain. GM – The role of the GM has changed every week for the past two years. The Game Unlike other districts, the Game is exactly the same every single week, and is run by the Conductor, and dictated by the Composer. In many ways, the roles of the Conductor and the GM are only that in name, as the GM works with the players for most of the Game, while the Conductor is the symbol of the enemy they must defeat. (However, the Conductor does hold more power than the GM, and communicates with the Composer in the way the GM does not.) The Game is run similar to the manga “JUDGE”, in which every day the players are required to do one thing – vote. Their job is to vote one of the players “off the island” so to speak, and the player voted for the most is automatically erased. There is no criteria on which to vote, so in many cases the Game may become a popularity contest. When asked about it, Composer Coraline has stated that “there is no meaning in the Game inherently. Should the Players wish to return to life, they’ll need to find the meaning in it themselves.” At the end of the week, Players who remain work together with the GM to defeat the Conductor. GM Vs. Conductor The Gameplay itself is straightfoward, but there is more than what meets the eye. The Conductor and the GM play a game against each other every week, and the last day involves a fight with the GM and the remaining players vs the Conductor. Should the GM win, the remaining players return to life and the Conductor is replaced by the GM. This means that the Conductor’s job changes very frequently. However, it is not a given that the GM will win, and in these situations, it is a complete erasure week. It has been almost 3 years since the last Conductor, the second longest in the history of the District. The longest was 10 years, the terrifying reign of Linus during the great depression. Sleep said she found it “dull”, and subsequently destroyed Luke herself. Reapers Reapers play a different role in Chicago than other districts. There are three factions – GM reapers, Conductor reapers, and unaligned. All Reapers are considered support, with the duties of walls and such, although they have the ability to send noise at the Players at their will. (They may not fight Players on-on-one, though.) GM Reapers are the Reapers that sympathize with the GM, for one of two reasons: they either like the current GM more than the current Conductor (and these often change from GM Reapers to Conductor Reapers and back again), or they sympathize with the Players and therefore side with the GM permanently. These Reapers often send easier noise at the Players in order to strengthen their Psyches, and avoid erasing Players. They are often looked down on by the Conductor Reapers and bullied by the Conductor. Conductor Reapers are Reapers that sympathize with the Conductor, either because they like the current Conductor or they want the privileges that accompany working for the Conductor. These Reapers often do the dirty work of the Conductor and actively try to erase Players. In exchange, they earn the favor of the Conductor, who gives them certain extra powers and access to the Conductor’s Palace, a cushy and posh skyscraper on the North Side. Unaligned Reapers do not support either the GM or the Conductor. Some do so because they wish to avoid the politics of the allegiances, some because they don’t want to obey anyone. A small few do so because they are in the favor of either the Composer or the Producer personally, and find themselves in a unique position of power without having to work for it. Other Notable Reapers Nathan – a boy, dead at age fifteen, beloved by Sleep. Perhaps it is for his favorite hobby, which is to take long naps in the afternoon, and to never quite look awake. He is one of the few reapers who has met Sleep personally. He has been a reaper for twelve years, one of the younger support reapers. He is unaligned. Trivia Category:Districts